


Hugger-Mugger

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 224: Hugger-Mugger. Set after ‘Journey’s End’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hugger-Mugger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 224: Hugger-Mugger. Set after ‘Journey’s End’.

“Oi!” Donna Noble squawked when someone grabbed her on the street. She whacked at the stranger’s shoulder. “Get off!”

The man let her go and backed away, holding his hands up entreatingly. Donna grabbed for her bag to make sure it was still there, and still closed so that nothing could have been taken.

He hadn’t robbed her. So what...

“I’m so sorry,” the man said. “You just looked like you needed a hug.”

Donna blinked as the man grinned at her and just walked away, his long brown coat flapping.

Nutter, she thought.

She wondered why he looked familiar.


End file.
